Choices
by Sharon10
Summary: Nora Takes A Gamble And Tells Bo EXACTLY How She Feels... And Then Tells Him That She'll Be Out Of His Life For Good If He Doesn'tBreak It Off With Lindsay. Will He Take The Bait? BONORA
1. Choices Part 1

Choices- Part 1

Nora: PULL THE CAR OVER NOW

Bo: Nora, what...

Nora: Just do it will you?

Bo (Sarcastically): Whatever you say.

She smiled at him mischievously as he swerved the car out of the lane and eventually into an abandoned parking lot.

Bo: Ok, we're here. You want to tell me what this is about?

Nora (Pausing): I couldn't wait.

Bo: Since when have you EVER been able to wait? That's not exactly a news flash Nora.

Nora (Giving him "the look"): Are you done yet?

Bo: Sorry. What couldn't you wait for this time?

Nora: This...

(She leaned over the seat until their lips were inches apart. He could feel the sexual tension between them as much as she could. Neither one of them was physically able to pull apart. Finally their lips touched in an explosive kiss that left them both speechless.)

Bo: I don't know what to say...

Nora: Good. I'm not interested in words right now. They've always been over rated.

Bo: We have to talk about this... whatever this is... and you and I both know it. 

Nora: So talk...

She started to kiss the back of his neck and she could tell that he was loosing his concentration. When he tried to put two words together, he was left with nothing but the feel of her body next to his and he lost all train of thought. He could rationalize it all he wanted but the simple fact was that he was loosing the battle between his head and his heart with every kiss.

Bo: Nora, we can't...

Nora: What? You're not married. Neither am I. And if you're going to give me that excuse that it's because of Lindsay then you can save it. We both know you're not serious about her.

Bo: It's wrong Nora. Everything right here is wrong.

Nora: It's wrong because you want it to be. Because you can't handle what I do to you. But if that's the way you want it then I'll let you get back to that. You can go on living a lie if it's what you really want. But I'm NOT leaving here without this...

She pressed her lips to his in another passionate kiss that was more intense then the last one. She let him take her to the edge of passion as their bodies were lost in each other. She could have easily let him make love to her as it seemed they were headed for fast but she surprisingly pulled away from him moments before. He looked at her in shock.

Bo: I thought this was what you wanted?

Nora: It IS what I want. I could make love to you right now and not regret a single second of it. But YOU would. And that's unacceptable to me. (Pause) I wanted to show you that you had another option Bo. Now you can go home and try to forget about us like you have every other day that has passed since we've been apart and there would be nothing I could do to stop you from doing that. But Lindsay's not the only one who wants a life with you.

Bo: Its not that cut and dried Nora. It never has been...not with us.

Nora: I'm not delusional enough to think that it would be easy. Sure, we have issues to work out. We've always had our problems Bo... but we also have this magnetic force between us that keeps bringing us back here... to where we've always been. And if you choose to walk away from that because of your stupid Buchanan Pride then you're a dam fool. I want you to think about that before you choose to throw it all away because you think it's the honorable thing to do. It's NOT honorable to stay with a woman who you don't love. Don't you know how much it hurts me?

She got out of the car as it started to rain. She was crying as she started to walk away. Bo got out and went to her.

Bo: Nora wait. Don't go...

She turned around to face him, tears in her eyes. He reached out his hand and she took it.

Nora: I can't stand to watch you hurt. But it hurts me too much to watch you with her, knowing everything she's done to us and to our son. If you're going to keep up this charade, I can't be a part of your life. I'm sorry but I just can't be.

TBC


	2. Choices Part 2

Choices- Part 2

Bo looked at Nora as they both continued to get drenched in the rain. Her hands were trembling as he took them in his. He knew exactly what would happen if he didn't leave this second but he found it impossible to leave her.

Bo: What are you saying Nora? Are you really going to cut yourself completely out of my life?

Nora (Crying): It wouldn't be easy... walking away from you has never been easy. And we wouldn't be completely cut off because of Matthew... 

Bo: But that's it? You're walking away from everything that doesn't involve our son... If I don't make this decision the way you want me to...

Nora: I don't mean to be laying this all on you. And who knows... Maybe I really AM much too selfish when it comes to you... but I can't stand here and watch you self destruct every day because I KNOW that's what will happen.

Bo: Nora...

Nora: No, wait. Let me finish. (There was a look between them that spoke volumes).

Bo: I'm sorry. Go ahead. 

Nora: I have spent so many years of my life loving you. Everything I ever did was to make myself worthy of you... so you'd be able to love me again. But you know what I FINALLY realized ... It's no longer about that.

I am what I am Bo. I'm flawed. And I've made mistakes that have cost us both so much. And if you truly can't look at me with love again then I guess I have no choice but to find someone who will.

(There was a moment's hesitation before she started crying.)

Nora: I loved you more then anything in this world. I would have sacrificed anything for you to be ok... I DID sacrifice everything. It cost me our marriage and as much as it killed me to watch you walk away I was ok with that because you were out there living your life. But I will NOT sit on my hands and knees and watch you make a life with the woman who destroyed it all for us. If you want to forget everything we were and stab me in the back with her then that's your business. But I'll tell you one thing right now Bo... You go down that road again... you hurt me as much as you did the first time you slept with her... we can never go back. And I will make it my life's mission to make sure that she never has a moment's peace. I DON'T wish you well if it's going to be with her.

(He paused as she turned away from him. He knew that she was crying and he wanted to make everything better but he knew it was impossible.) 

Bo: You hurt me Nora. I mean you REALLY hurt me. When I left you, it was because it was the only way I could survive the betrayal. It wasn't easy living a life without you and I never got used to it. But I managed to breathe every day and make it through. But now... seeing you here crying in the rain... confessing your love and wanting me to choose YOU...well I can't help but wonder what it's really about...

Nora: I'll tell you what it's about. It's about you and me and everything that's always been there. I tried to replace what I felt for you with other people but I never could. You were irreplaceable/

Bo: So it's not about wanting to stick it to Lindsay...

Nora (Pausing): If you REALLY believe that then you don't know me at all. And if you don't know me then we've lost a lot more then I thought. (Pausing) I love you Bo. You've ALWAYS been the love of my life... and you've ALWAYS been in my heart even when I didn't want you there. You can believe what you want to believe because I'm not going to waste my time justifying something you should already know... Something you used to know without question.

(She started to walk away, tears falling from her face. Suddenly he stopped her by grabbing her arm. She turned around and saw his face. He didn't have to say anything. His eyes told her he was asking her to stay. He wrapped her in his arms and they started kissing in the rain. With every kiss growing deeper, they were giving a little bit more of their hearts away. Finally he pulled away and looked at her.)

Bo: I love you Nora. I never stopped loving you. There have been times when I wanted to strangle you but the love has always been there. I don't want to loose you. I couldn't handle it if something happened to you. Please red... don't go. 

Nora: I think you just said the right thing. Do you have any idea how much I've missed hearing you call me red. (She kissed him gently) I won't go. I just want you to hold me tonight. Can we go somewhere where we can be alone, with no distractions?

Bo: I think I know just the place...

Nora: Then let's go...

TBC 


	3. Choices Part 3

Choices- Part 3

Bo and Nora walked into the Buchanan Lodge a little while later. They said practically nothing as they closed the door behind them and sat. She reached out for his hand.

Nora: Thank you for taking me here. It means a lot to me.

Bo: I know there's been some bad times here Nora but there's also been some really good. You remember the time you beat the pants off of PA?

Nora: How could I forget? He was really mad that he was essentially taken to the cleaners by a woman. I don't even remember the threats he dished out but of course he'd never follow through. He just didn't handle loosing very well.

Bo: No, that he didn't. But you certainly won him over with your what did you call it? Demonstration...

Nora (Hands over her face): Oh don't remind me. I had too much to drink that night.

Bo: I enjoyed the view. (She smiled at him) But I have to admit; I was a little worried you were going to to take off TOO much.

Nora (Laughing slightly): I have a feeling you would have stopped me if I had.

Bo: Yeah, you're probably right.

There was a brief pause before she looked at him. 

Nora: You miss him don't you? No matter what he's done to you, he was still your father and you miss him.

Bo (Pause): Yeah, I do. It just seems strange not having to worry that he's going to walk in and interrupt us.

Nora: He was good at that wasn't he?

Bo: Yeah, he did manage to catch us at the most inappropriate times though.

Nora: Oh yes he did. And I have a feeling he loved it too.

Bo: Oh yes, he probably did. Just like I'm sure he probably loves that I brought you here after all this time.

Nora (Laughing slightly): Oh I'm sure he planned it somehow. If he has any kind of power, I'm sure he's working it. (They both laughed slightly) What are we going to do about the will? 

Bo (Pause): He sure knows how to have the last laugh doesn't him? We don't get a dime of anything unless we get married and produce an heir within a year? Kind of strange considering where we are.

Nora: And considering that I still might not be able to have any more kids. Just because the doctors were wrong about my prognosis before, doesn't mean I'll be able to even give that part of myself anymore.

Bo: Nora, we'll talk about this later. I don't have to inherit anything from him. I still have my legacy. 

Nora: I don't want you to loose out on anything you deserve Bo. If I find out I can give you another child, would you consider giving Asa his last wish?

Bo: You'd be giving up a lot Nora... are you sure its you want?

Nora: I'm not giving up a dam thing. I love you. You just said you loved me. The only thing we'd be giving up is the traditional courtship. And who cares about that anyways? We've never been traditional.

Bo (Pausing): How about we save this conversation for a later date. Right now we have more important things to talk about?

Nora: Oh yeah, like what?

Bo: like this...

He pulled her into a passionate kiss until she was sitting in his lap. He kissed her again until they both lost their breath from the overwhelming desire that burned inside them.

Nora: I thought you didn't want this?

Bo: I never said I didn't want you. I just said it was wrong.

Nora: So what are you going to do about that Buchanan?

Bo: right now I don't care about the future and the past is gone. In the moment, I want to make mad passionate love to you until we loose all our strength. In the morning, if we change our mind, we'll both have the memory that we were loved like no other.

Nora: I think I like the sound of that. (She kissed him) I like the sound of you inside me. (Kissing him) Please Bo. I need you.

Bo: Then shut up and let me love you tonight...

He lifted her up on the pool table and cleared it as he laid her down. She grabbed him and kissed him more passionately then the last. She yanked his shirt open and tossed it on the ground. He took his hands and started maneuvering with her buttons. She was begging him to hurry so he tore it open and kissed her wildly and passionately. When they made their way inside each other it was with a wild sense of hunger they've never felt with anyone else. When they came together for round two, it was gently and passionately and without the urgency of their first time. After making love all night in every corner of the lodge, they finally passed out in each other's arms, completely spent. Neither one of them had seen Lindsay watching from the sidelines.


	4. Choices Part 4

Choices- Part 4

the look of surrender in their eyes would be apparent from any outsider who happened to be walking by, but to Lindsay it was just a reminder that Bo would never be hers. Sure, she could walk away and pretend she never saw what she witnessed between them but she would never be able to give Bo what Nora could. For as she stood there and watched them surrender everything to each other, it was pretty clear that Bo's heart really did belong to Nora and she could give him everything else but that simple fact would never change. Maybe she was a fool to think it ever would.

She slammed the door, causing Nora and Bo to pull apart in stunned surprise. 

Lindsay: Well gee, don't stop on my account.

Bo: Lindsay...

Lindsay: Sorry to disappoint you Bo. You've been caught.

Bo: What are you doing here?

Lindsay: Well I saw the light on. I figured you might be in here so I decided to surprise you. Guess the surprise was on me. (To Nora) Gee Nora, you're pretty quiet. What's the matter? Don't you want to wallow in my pain right now? You should be pretty proud of yourself for snagging Bo from right under my nose.

Nora (Standing up): Bo was never yours to begin with. I had him first. And YOU broke that up. So if you're asking me if I regret that he chose me, then the answer would be no. I don't regret a dam thing when it comes to Bo. Unlike you, I really love him.

Lindsay: Oh Really? Is that why you slept with Sam... Because you LOVED him so much. Some love story you've got there Nora.

Nora: Oh go ahead and preach all you want about what trash I am for stepping out on a good man. I already know that. But at least I don't pretend to be someone I'm not. That would be on your head. (When Lindsay opens her mouth to speak Nora holds up her hand to stop her) You go ahead and cry all the crocodile tears you want Lindsay, it can't change what YOU did. You started this whole mess. So don't you dare stand there and judge ME when YOU'VE done so much worse then I EVER did to Bo. It's NOT my fault that Bo loves ME and not YOU. So why don't you just leave us the hell alone. You can't win.

Lindsay: You're going to pay for this. You both are.

Nora: Give it your best shot Lindsay. If you think I'm going to spend my life worrying about what you might do then you're wrong. I could care less about anything having to do with you. And if you try anything with Bo or Matthew then I'll crucify you. So think about THAT before you decided to come after us. Remember, I know all your secrets. It won't be my fault if one of them tumbles out.

She walked away from the room, without giving Lindsay a chance to retaliate. She turned to Bo, obviously angry.

Lindsay: How could you just sit there and let her talk to me like that...

Bo: She's right Lindsay. You're the one who set this whole thing in motion. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have missed the first years of Matthew life and I wouldn't have lost Nora. That's on YOUR head, no matter how hard you try to rationalize it.

Lindsay: So what? You're just going to take her back after all this time without even thinking of how she'll hurt you again. How the hell can you forgive her? Don't you know she'll never make you happy...?

Bo: She already does. And I've already forgiven her. (Pause) Lindsay, we've both made mistakes that cost us our marriage. It was stupid to let those mistakes suffocate us. (Pause) Yes, she hurt me, but I hurt her too. And in the end it doesn't matter who was right or wrong. All that matters is love. I love her. I've always loved her. And you can stand here and try to come up with a million reasons why we shouldn't be together but that love will never change. She has my heart. That's the one thing she'll always have that no one else ever will. And that's the reason I'm choosing her to spend my life with.

Lindsay: DON'T tell me you're marrying her? Bo, don't do this. You're making a mistake. 

Nora (Stepping out of the bathroom): The only mistake he made was trusting you. I plan on marrying Bo so you better just deal with it. If you come near my man again, I'll burry you.

Lindsay: Well obviously you've forgotten who you're dealing with Nora. I make obstacles disappear. Don't think I won't do the same with you.

Nora: You don't scare me. And even if you did, I know that you'd never follow through.

Lindsay: Why do you say that?

Nora: Because I have insurance. Anything happens to me; all your secrets come out. Somehow I don't think you want the world to know who and what you are.

Lindsay was about to stomp away in a huff when Bo stopped her.

Bo: If you EVER threaten Nora again then you'll live to regret it. You want to take revenge on me then you give it your best shot but if you come near my future wife or our son then I'll rip your heart out and throw it to the sharks. Do I make myself clear...?

She said nothing more as she slammed out of the room. Nora threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Nora: Did I ever tell you that you're my hero...

Bo: Nora, please. I want you to be careful. You and I both know what she's capable of. I don't want you to be another casualty.

Nora (Smiling): I promise you Bo. I'll be careful. I have too much to live for now that you're back in my life. And besides, we have to start working on that little project of ours...

Bo (Smiling at her): I think we got a pretty good start last night.

Nora: hmm, remind me

Bo: Come here you...

She started laughing as he pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss. And another one... and another one...

TBC


	5. Choices Part 5

Choices- Part 5

Nora was sitting in the doctor's office the next morning, a little nervous at what she might find. She tried to avoid the gaze of the doctor for fear of being judged like she knew everyone else was doing. Finally she spoke.

Nora: I really need to find out if it's still possible for me to get Pregnant. Last time I was sick, I was diagnosed as being peri Menopausal but they were wrong. So now I'm just wondering if there's a way for me to carry a child to term at my age...

The doctor paused as he looked at Nora...

Doctor: I think we can find that out relatively easy. (He smiled at her) You're worried about the results aren't you?

Nora (Pausing): A little. I mean, granted I already have two wonderful children and they would no doubt be enough for me. But I don't know... I guess I'd just really like to be able to have one more child... especially now.

Doctor: Any particular reason why?

Nora: Well I just reunited with the love of my life and even though we have one child together, he wasn't around for Matthew's birth and his first years. We didn't even know he was his father until relatively recently. We'd both really like to share this experience this time.

Doctor: So I take it you've been sexually active recently?

Nora (Almost choking): Well that's blunt

Doctor: There's no other way to be when you're in my profession

Nora: I appreciate that... and yes I have been. When you spend almost 9 years away from your soulmate, and then you get back together, there's a lot of sexual tension involved. 

Doctor: I can imagine... I can't imagine waiting that long. Was it worth it?

Nora (Laughing): Oh definitely. He's always been able to satisfy me more then anyone else. (Pause) And somehow I don't think I should be talking about my sex life in front of my doctor. You want to know if I could already BE pregnant right.

Doctor: Well I think you pretty much confirmed it but yes. Why don't we take a pregnancy test?

Nora: I think it would be too early to tell... We've just been together a couple of days...

Doctor: Ah, the joys of modern medicine. We can have you take one of those early pregnancy tests and measure your levels. If it would make you feel better, if you ARE pregnant, you can still come back when you're more certain.

Nora: Thanks, that would be great.

Doctor: Good. Now let's get this show on the road.

A little while later, Nora walked into Bo's office with a smile on her face. Bo got up and walked into her arms. They kissed.

Bo: You are certainly a sight for sore eyes. How did it go at the doctors?

Nora: I took all the necessary tests. They'll call me when they get the results. Now... (She walked away from him and started closing thee blinds) We could very well be looking at a very long nine months...

Bo: Oh yeah?

Nora (Locking the door): Oh yeah. It would certainly be a shame if we wasted this "Once in a lifetime, "chance to be alone... I mean you never know when we might get that chance again...

Bo: Oh I'm certainly going to try to make a habit of this...

Nora: I bet you will...

He picked her up until her legs were wrapped around his waist. They were kissing passionately.

Bo: I want you Nora. More then I've EVER wanted anyone in my life. I hope you know that.

Nora: Well if you'd shut up for five minutes then maybe you could show me...

Bo: Oh I'll do more then that...

He cleared the desk off and she smiled at him...

Nora: Why Commissioner... 

Bo: You're under arrest Ms Hanen... anything you say can and will be used against you...

Nora: Does that include you?

Bo: Oh certainly... More then anything else.

Nora: Then arrest me commissioner. Please just arrest me.

She kissed him passionately...

Bo: I'll tell you what I AM going to do... (He kissed her back) I am going to make mad passionate love to the most beautiful woman on the planet right hereon this desk... right now...

Nora: Only the desk? (She smiled mischievously at him)

Bo: How ' bout we start at the desk and see where it goes?

Nora: Ohhh, you are so bad...

Bo: And you like it when I'm bad... (He kissed her)

Nora: You're right. I do... (She kissed) Now stop talking and let me make love to you.

Bo: I think I'm going to make love to YOU. You deserve some TLC Ms Hanen. Just follow my lead...

Nora: I'm putty in your hands Mr. Buchanan...

Bo (Kissing her): I'm going to take very good care of you.

Nora: You already are...

And with that they fall back on the desk, where they make love with reckless abandon in every corner of Bo's office. They were lying on the couch, nestled in each other's arms when Nora's cell phone rang.

Nora: Nora Hanen...Yes Doctor, Do you have the results?

TBC


	6. Choices Part 6

Choices- Part 6

She put down the phone and looked at Bo...She had tears in her eyes so Bo couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Bo: Well... you going to make me wait all day or what?

Nora (Pausing): First I have to ask you... Do you want this to be good news or bad news? Do you REALLY want another child Bo?

Bo (Taking her in his arms): If it's with you, then you darn well better believe I do. I missed out with Matthew. Now I want to be a part of everything. If it's not meant to be now, then we'll keep trying until it is.

Nora (Kissing him passionately): Well, you know, we don't have to be 'trying' in order to have a little fun?

Bo: Does that mean what I think it means?

Nora (Smiling): What it means is that we're pregnant...

Bo: oh baby...

He picked her up and started swinging her around. They were kissing. 

Nora: I think someone is happy about this... that makes two of us...

Bo: I think we should celebrate...

Nora: Oh yeah... and how do you suggest we do that if I may ask?

Bo: Well, we could always rent a movie and snuggle up in bed... or we could go to dinner and do some dancing...

Nora: How 'bout a third option?

Bo: You got any suggestions red?

Nora: Don't I always? (She kissed him) Why don't we skip the movie and spend the night in bed. Matthew's at a sleepover you know?

Bo: Well why didn't you say so to begin with... (He kissed her) Why don't you wait for me and we can drive over together.

Nora: I would love that. You want to do lunch today or will you be too busy?

Bo: I'm never too busy for you. (He kissed her) but sweetie, you know we have to be a little careful with our taste in food now that you're expecting.

Nora: We?

Bo: Hey, if you have to give up junk food for nine months, I'm not going to make it more difficult for you by continuing to eat it myself. We're in this together Red. 

Nora: I think that is probably the sweetest thing you've ever said to me...

Bo: It is?

Nora: Well one of them...

(She kissed him and started to search the office for her clothes.)

Bo: Hey what do you think you're doing? Get over here... (He started kissing the back of her neck)

Nora: Bo, we have to get back to work? It's almost the middle of the day...

Bo: I know and it's almost lunch time... I believe you promised me a date... (He resumed the kissing)

Nora: At this rate, we'll never get out of here...

Bo: Is that a threat...

Nora (Smiling Seductively): Meet me in the evidence room in an hour. I'll show you more then a good time. Until then, we have to at least "attempt," to act professional.

Bo: I suppose you're right...

He was staring at her with lust in his eyes. She finally looked up at him.

Nora: Bo Buchanan, What did you do with my bra?

He pulled it out from under his shirt and was dangling it in front of her...

Nora: Hey... hey give it back. I need to get dressed here...

Bo: Come and get it...

Nora (Giving him the "look"): Hey there Mr... I have my ways of getting what I want. You really want to mess with that?

Bo: I'm counting on it... did anyone ever tell you you look incredibly sexy when you're frazzled?

Nora: Bo Buchanan...stop trying to sweet talk your way out of this. You are in so much trouble...

She gets right up in front of him. He looks back at her with the same look in his eyes...

Bo: Whatcha going to do about it...

Nora: Well I don't know... I could always seduce it out of you?

She took her hands and ran them under his shirt. She knew exactly what she was doing. She got right up to him and brought him to the verge of passion, and then when his guard was down, she grabbed the bra and walked away.

Bo: Now that was dirty...

Nora: I didn't see you complaining...Now...

She put her clothes on and gave him one passionate kiss.

Nora: Meet me in the evidence room Buchanan...one hour... I promise it will be worth the wait...

Bo: It always is with you... And Nora...

Nora: Yeah?

Bo: I love you. You give me a new reason to breathe every day.

Nora: You better keep right on breathing because I have some rather life affirming plans for us... and just so you don't doubt it, I love you too.

After she walked out the door, Bo picked up the phone. 

Bo: Do you have that item we talked about ready? Ok good, I'll be in to pick it up later today.

He hung up the phone and smiled.

Bo: Well Nora, it looks like you're finally going to get that dream you've always wanted. There's no stopping us now. 

He made one more phone call.

Bo: I want to make an offer on that property. I don't care if you already have a prospective buyer. This is Bo Buchanan and I am willing to pay double, heck even triple if I have to... I want that Property and I want you to do whatever you have to, to make that happen. Do I make myself clear? Good. Now I'm coming by later to check it out and you better not disappoint me.

TBC


	7. Choices Part 7

Choices- Part 7

Nora was sitting in her office, trying to go over a file for a case. She was reading the same sentence for the millionth time and it all went together. Her mind was full of Bo.

When she looked up and saw Natalie standing there, she realized she had this huge smile spread across her face.

Nora: What?

Natalie: You do realize that you're never going to be able to hide you're feelings if you keep that up?

Nora (Feigning Innocence): I don't know what you're talking about.

Natalie: Uh huh...

Nora: Can I help you with something Natalie? I don't have much time here.

Natalie: You just got here... (Smiling) uh huh. I rest my case.

She just looked at her as she tried to wipe the smile off her face.

Nora: Is that the file I asked you for?

Natalie (Handing them to her): Good luck trying to concentrate. Tell Uncle Bo I said it's about time...

Nora: How did you...

Natalie: Oh come on Nora. It's not that hard to figure out. You two have got this permanent smile on your face. And you always seem to disappear at the same time. The squad room has a bet going on behind the scenes?

Nora: A bet? My life is a bet?

Natalie: Oh relax Nora. It's kind of cute actually. See everyone wants to know how long it's going to take for you to give in.

Nora (Smiling): Tell the captain, they've all lost. I'm pregnant.

Natalie (Smiling): Well, well. I guess congratulations are in order. Does this mean you two are "Officially" an item again?

Nora: I'll let you figure that out. (Checking her watch) In the meantime, I have to go. Make sure no one comes in the evidence room. I have a long batch of files I have to go over.

Natalie: Sure you do...

She smiled at her as she walked away. 

When Bo walked into the evidence room, he found Nora leaning up against the wall, taking an ice cube to cool herself off from the heat. Bo stepping front of her and smiled.

Bo: Too hot to handle there Red?

Nora: Oh I've long past the point of being hot. I'm on fire now.

Bo: Would you like some help putting it out?

He took the ice cube and began to run it down her body. She only smiled as he backed her against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him urgently.

Nora: I don't think this fire is going to be extinguished any time soon do you?

Bo: Not on your life. Better make the most of it.

He presses his lips to hers. She kissed him back just as passionately.

Bo: I love you Nora. We've wasted so much time.

Nora (Placing a finger to his lips) Shhh. Don't thinks about that. (Kissing him) We made it back sweetie. (Kiss)That's all that matters. (Kiss) Now shut up and make love to me.

He said nothing else as their bodies melded together in passion. After making tender love full of passion and sweetness, they lay nestled in each other's arms. He took his hands and brushed the hair from her face.

Bo: Would now be a good time to talk to you about something important?

Nora: Depends on how important.

Bo: oh believe me, its important.

Nora (Smiling): Ok, then I think you better talk to me.

She moved herself into a sitting position as Bo reached for his jacket. He pulled out a box and handed it to her.

Bo: How would you feel about making this thing between us legal?

Nora: Oh My Word. Bo...Bo It's beautiful.

Bo: You're beautiful. Now you didn't answer my question...

Nora: I didn't hear a question.

He smiled at her before he kissed her gently.

Bo: I can see that you're going to make this difficult aren't you?

Nora (Smiling): You know I will.

Bo: Very well. I kind of figured you would say that so I got some backup.

Nora: Backup?

Bo: Yeah. But not here. Get dressed. I have a surprise for you.

TBC


End file.
